Approximately 60% of an average person's body weight is composed of water. A person's body weight composition varies due to a variety of factors including age, diet, weight, and gender. Despite these variations, the majority of a person's body weight composition is made up of water. Physiologically, “body water” or “hydration level” are terms utilized to describe the water content of the body. A person's hydration level can be described in liters or as a percentage of the person's total body weight.
Maintaining a reasonable and healthy hydration level is crucial to the overall health of a person. Additionally, even small decreases in a person's hydration level can significantly affect athletic performance levels. Conventional methods of testing a body's hydration level include monitoring body mass changes and testing blood and urine for various markers. However, these conventional methods are inefficient, costly and require time consuming laboratory analysis to arrive at the proper hydration level.
These issues limit the monitoring of a person's hydration level. Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective solution that overcomes the above issues by non-invasively calculating body impedance in real-time using sensor devices to enable the monitoring of health related values. The present invention addresses such a need.